Quimera
by YoujiX
Summary: La nieve lo ha cubierto todo, fuera de las arcas, el tiempo se ha detenido. "Es la complejidad de cada ser lo que hace agraciada a una tierra gris". - A veces quisiera salir de esta pecera...
1. Capítulo I Voz de Piedra

Hola, les presentó un pequeño fic que hace algún tiempo comencé pero se quedó arrumbado durante algunos años... o muchos, no recuerdo...

.

.

Una historia sobre Shion y Mu...¿Porque casi no hay fic de ellos?...no es justo, son una pareja tan hermosa...(Secretamente es mi pareja favorita de Sain Seiya)...

.

.

El amor esta hecho de miles de pedacitos de sentimientos que lo hacen aún más bello...

.

.

Antes que nada los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo los he prestado un rato para verles juntos...ah, que bonito.

.

.

Espero les agrade y de antemano muchas gracias por leer

.

.

¡Gracias!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Quimera

.

.

Capítulo I

.

.

Voz de Piedra

.

.

.

- De Piedra…

.

.

* * *

><p>No hay lugar que la nieve no cubra. A veces, cae como diluvio, sin tregua alguna sobre las tierras dormidas bajo su manto pesado. Pero otras veces es suave, como una caricia al mundo que no conoce de montañas, de bosques o de selvas.<p>

.

.

De cerca y también de lejos, lo único que se puede ver es lo blanco de la nieve y lo gris que ha quedado en cielo…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

.

.

- De piedra, el cielo parece estar hecho de piedra.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mis abuelos solían contarme lo que sus abuelos les contaban, por eso se que hace mucho el espejo del horizonte se llamaba mar y que el sol despertaba a las flores, ¡Sí!, esas cabecitas coloridas que nos miran desde las hojas de los libros ¿A que son lindas?...<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Si, tienes razón, es como un gran pedazo de asfalto…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cuando el mundo empezó a cambiar, las fronteras ya no fueron suficientes para retener lo que el hombre había causado, ni siquiera los países más poderosos con sus aún más poderosas armas lograron defenderse ante el grito de la tierra. Sobre sus cabezas el cielo se cubrió de un grueso manto de nubes, ocultándonos las estrellas, el sol, la luna…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Si se cayera nos aplastaría ¿Verdad?

.

.

- El cielo no se caerá y punto, deja de pensar en tonterías.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Las arcas se construyeron desde que la Guerra elemental se llevó consigo a la décima parte de la población mundial. Mi Abuelo era un niño, un niño que perdió a mucha de su familia en ese caos y una parte de su humanidad cuando fue encerrado en el arca número 108.

.

.

* * *

><p>- Pero parece que si…<p>

.

.

- Eres tan terco Kiki… si en el remoto de los casos, algo como eso sucediera, la pecera nos mantendría a salvo…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Fueron construidos 456 refugios de cristal anclados en tierra, cubriendo ciudades enteras que con pesar vieron desaparecer todo lo que quedó fuera de ellas. Y un día, cuando la niebla y la pestilencia de la guerra se evaporaron, el primer copo de nieve cayó…

.

.

Se presentó como la esperanza para el mañana; la generosa nieve que enfriaría las ansias de guerra y muerte ocasionada por la ambición del hombre. ¡Qué felicidad sintieron cuando bajo de ella desaparecieron los tanques, las armas, la suciedad!

.

.

Que felices fueron…

.

.

Y otro copo de nieve cayó y otro y otro y otro…

.

.

Hasta que el mundo entero se cubrió.

.

.

Cuando la abuela murió, el abuelo no quiso seguir relatando sus historias. Fue triste, me dolía verle solo, le faltaba algo, su corazón tal vez. Nuestro hogar se derrumbaba, faltaba comida en la alacena, agua en nuestro depósito pero a él parecía no interesarle nada de eso.

.

.

En el momento en que las ratas acabaron con el último pedazo de pan, decidí vender la flauta de la abuela. Un poquito antigua pero demasiado valioso para nosotros, en especial para el abuelo. Era un instrumento muy bonito, de un material firme pero delicado, como si la vida le colmara al soplar en ella.

.

.

Deseaba que lo fuera también para aquel que decidiera comprarla, lo suficiente para que pagase bien por ella.

.

.

No serviría de nada quedárnosla, no podía dejar al abuelo morir de hambre por un soplo de música. No nos quedaba mucho, si lograba venderla tendríamos para vivir al menos por un mes, después me preocuparía por lo que viniera.

.

.

Además ni él ni yo aprendimos a tocarla. La abuela siempre nos repetía que si éramos gentiles al tomarla, el instrumento permitiría que nuestro aliento le diera voz, "el canto del alma", decía.

.

.

Pero éramos muy lentos, la flauta simplemente no servía con nadie más que no fuese la abuela. Las tardes de lluvia- porque llovía, algo parecido al agua provocado por el vapor de la ciudad- se volvían más coloridas con el canto de su alma.

.

.

Decidí salir sin que el abuelo se enterase, no quería lastimarle más.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Kiki, ¡Mírame Kiki! ¡Kiki, despierta!

.

.

- Tenía miedo que no cumplieras tu promesa…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Caminar por esas calles era andar por callejones oscuros con el peligro latente en cada esquina. Nuestro hogar estaba en el penúltimo nivel der arca, donde los marginados fuimos acondicionados para sobrevivir. La gente importante y los líderes políticos de los niveles superiores se habían esmerado en que aquellos que vivíamos en los últimos niveles les odiáramos por el abandono en el que estamos.

.

.

Más de la mitad de la población sufría las carencias de una ciudad en ruinas, donde los beneficios que en algún momento se nos prometieron, no alcanzaban a caer. Creo que al final de cuentas, esperaban que muriéramos para dejar de ser una molestia.

.

.

Pero mucha gente de aquí solo quería vivir, al menos un día más.

.

.

Había hambre, asaltos, crímenes sin juicio alguno, ni la policía se atrevía a entrar por temor a ser atacada. La gente estaba desesperada y nadie hacia nada para encontrar una solución. Muchos migraron por los corredores subterráneos hacia las otras arcas – era muerte segura si se salía a la superficie- pero la situación era la misma: discriminación, abandono, hambruna, miedos…

.

.

Cada uno de esos refugios tenía asuntos en los que ocuparse para atender a más gente sin importancia. Pero nos esforzábamos, en verdad que lo hacíamos.

.

.

Era lamentable pero pareciera que solo habíamos llegado aquí para ser una carga.

.

.

El mercado estaba atiborrado de personas con la misma intención que yo, llevar comida a casa. El lugar era muy grande y un mar de gente se movía por sus pasillos vendiendo infinidad de artilugios. El contrabando de armas era demasiado común, tanto que en mismo puesto se podían vender huevos de gallina – un animal que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era- y granadas por igual.

.

.

La mayoría de las cosas eran robadas y otras no tanto. Algunas provenían de los niveles superiores, como las alfombras pes..peg… alfombras persas o algo así, el abuelo decía que los ricos son demasiado ostentosos a la hora de decorar sus hogares y esas cosas eran demasiado extravagantes para una sola habitación, ¿Por qué gastar tanto en un pedazo de tela cuando se podía comprar comida?

.

.

Pero secretamente, me fascinaba ver las cosas que se guardaban ahí arriba. Me acerqué para curiosear sólo un poco. Había de todo, ropas con minuciosos bordados y elegantes colores, relojes de oro - ¡De oro, en que se gastaba la riqueza en esos lugares, que desperdicio!- artículos de cocina demasiado estrafalarios, cajas llenas de fotografías, cuadros de matices impresionantes, pinceles, fragancias en frasquitos de diferentes tamaños, estatuas del tamaño de una persona, llantas de automóviles –las reconocí por una de las fotografías-, lámparas de aceite…

.

.

Y miles de cosas más.

.

.

Me impresionaba saber que ahí arriba, se las ingeniaban para ser felices con esos trastos con los que convivía a diario mientras que aquí eran casi una maravilla. Aún con la pobreza en la que estábamos hundidos, había personas que gastaban sus ahorros para tener uno de esos inútiles tesoros.

.

.

Eran demasiadas las lenguas que se hablaban y el sonido de sus voces me desorientaba un poco. Los mercaderes no solo eran de nuestra arca, llegaban de todos lados con sus rasgos diferentes y su labia para realizar un buen negocio. Contaban con carretas repletas de mercancía o bien, con vehículos blindados que les permitía andar con seguridad por los callejones.

.

.

Que tonteria, no todos éramos ladrones o embusteros o asesinos o…

.

.

Bien, habíamos algunos que solíamos hacer las cosas de una manera más ortodoxa.

.

.

Me preguntaba cómo le haría para lograr competir con todos ellos ya que mientras ellos contaban con grandes puestos y llamativos anuncios, yo solo traía encima un capisayo mugriento, un gorro puntiagudo demasiado grande que me hacía invisible ante toda la gama de mercancía y un bolso colgado al hombro con la única mercancía de la cual dependía pasar hambre o no.

.

.

Era mi única opción. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza no tan convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…si no me quitaba el sombrero entonces no tenía oportunidad alguna, era ahora o nunca…

.

.

Los abuelos siempre me protegieron, siempre. Por eso, cuando las demás personas se dieron cuenta de que era diferente y comenzaron a señalarme de una forma escandalosa, decidieron que lo mejor para mí era ocultar lo especial que era.

.

.

Yo no diría especial, más bien, horrible.

.

.

Recuerdo que cuando también me percaté de lo extraño de mi rostro, desee con todas mis fuerzas haber nacido como los abuelos, normal. Todas las noches me despertaba llorando al soñar con las pedradas que me lanzaban. Sus miradas, sus gestos, me hacían sentir más mal de lo que me sentía.

.

.

Me abrazaba a la abuela llorando, preguntándole porque no era como ellos, porque había nacido tan diferente a los demás. Y ella, tan cálida y amorosa como nadie, me arrullaba entre sus brazos, consolando mi llanto.

.

.

"Hijo, si todos fuéramos iguales, el mundo sería más triste de lo que parece ahora" decía mientras me limpiaba el rostro con sus tierna manos "es la complejidad de cada ser lo que hace agraciada a una tierra gris"

.

.

El abuelo no era tan cariñoso como ella, tenía otros medios para que yo entrara en razón, métodos que consistían en un buen golpe en la cabeza. "Niño tonto, al diablo con lo que la gente piense, los estúpidos sólo se quedan con el exterior más lo que en verdad importa es lo que guardas aquí", me gritaba mientras su dedo acusador apuntaba a mi pecho "mientras esto siga latiendo a la par de tus sueños, el mundo puede irse a la mierda".

.

.

Pero yo era demasiado terco, por no decir molesto. Si era verdad todo lo que me decían ¿Por qué me ocultaron apenas las miradas se posaron en mí, porque me vestían con ropas que no dejaban ver nada que no fuera mis pálidos pies?

.

.

"Lo diferente muchas veces es considerado erróneamente como algo tentador, algo que puede ser tomado sin piedad alguna. El abuelo así como lo vez de gruñón te ha hablado con la verdad…está en ti hacerles saber lo que en verdad eres, lo que aguardas en el alma hijo mío. Pero has de empezar por saber lo que en verdad quieres que las personas sepan de ti… tu físico les hará creer que sólo servirás para…eh… sus ambiciones… y muchas veces correrás el riesgo que sólo tomen en cuenta lo que vean más no así lo que sientas…la maldad corroe el corazón de las personas y hieren sin razón creyendo que pueden tomar lo que les venga en gana. El hombre es así y en más de una ocasión ha tomado lo que no le pertenece, ya vez, el mundo fue una de esas cosas y mira a lo que fuimos a caer…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- El cielo Kiki, el cielo ¡Mira el cielo, por favor! ¡Por favor!

.

.

- Se abre… se…abre

.

.

- Para ti, sólo para ti…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El abuelo, revolvió mis cabellos y con potente voz, terminó lo que la abuela deseaba enseñarme:

.

.

"No te dejes corromper, la carne es de por si frágil a los embates del exterior. Hazte fuerte, desafía los límites que la incertidumbre te imponga, así el día en que el mundo sepa lo que en verdad eres ya no se dejarán llevar por lo que sus ojos les muestren sino por la fortaleza de tu espíritu"…

.

.

El abuelo… que hombre tan severo… ah, y mi amorosa abuela, ella nos tuvo tanta paciencia, alguien más nos hubiera abandonado, a uno por gruñón y al otro por llorón…

.

.

Les amaba tanto…

.

.

Deje mi sombrero en su lugar, donde debía quedarse. Podía ganarme la atención de la gente y lo haría sin crear un espectáculo de mí. Me arremangué la camisa, me acomodé el sombrero y con paso firme me adentré al tumulto de personas, ya verían ellas, nadie se quedaría sin verme, aún cuando no lo hicieran..

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ay, mi pequeño Mu... ¿A dónde vas?

.

.

Espero que no te pasa algo malo...XD

.

.

Pues ¿Qué les parecio?... ¡Los abuelitos me caen bien! XD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II Cejas de Tortuga

¡Segundo capítulo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

.

¡Qué bueno, qué bueno! XP

.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

.

Me he atrasado un poco pero espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade, es un tanto…problemático je… pero los sucesos que a continuación presentaré desencadenarán muchos cosas…espero que para bien…

.

¡Bueno, mejor le paró hasta aquí porque luego termino escribiendo un mega testamento XD!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Deje mi sombrero en su lugar, donde debía quedarse. Podía ganarme la atención de la gente y lo haría sin crear un espectáculo de mí. Me arremangué la camisa, me acomodé el sombrero y con paso firme me adentré al tumulto de personas, ya verían ellas, nadie se quedaría sin verme, aún cuando no lo hicieran. _

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo II**

**Cejas de Tortuga**

.

.

.

- Señor tengo que hablar con usted…

.

.

El mercader alzó la vista hacia donde creyó escuchar la voz. Extrañado, miró a ambos lados de la carpa, hacia el anaquel que daba a la calle y hasta donde sus ojos le permitían pero no encontró más que las siluetas borrosas de las personas de afuera que se dibujaban tras las gruesas telas que servían de paredes. Las cortinas de la entrada se movieron pero sólo fue por el paso apresurado de una carreta.

.

.

Tal vez lo había imaginado.

.

.

Restándole importancia al asunto regresó a la labor de sacarle brillo a la enorme cabeza de toro esculpida en piedra que tenía en brazos.

.

.

- ¡Señor!

.

.

El grito le hizo soltar la escultura que cayó afortunadamente sobre unos cojines amontonados. Se paró de su asiento yendo directamente hacia la entrada. Estaba enojado, nadie podía venir a gritarle con esa desfachatez y mucho menos en su trabajo. Pasó del anaquel y caminó con gesto fruncido hacia donde colgaban las ropas.

.

.

Se rascó la cabeza confundido ¿Estaría alucinando? ¡Ahí no había nadie!

.

.

- Aquí estoy.

.

.

Al sentir que la manga de su túnica era tirada desde abajo, su mirada fue a dar ahí, encontrándose con algo que no puedo descifrar con precisión. Frente a él se hallaba una persona – tal vez, no estaba seguro- de pequeña estatura, quizás por eso no lo había visto antes, el anaquel le ocultaba. Vestía algo parecido a un pedazo de animal muerto con un… ¿Sombrero? puntiagudo como los que solían usar las brujas en los cásicos cuentos para niños.

.

.

¿Acaso sería la vestimenta tradicional de ese lugar?.

.

Los lugareños eran tan raros.

.

.

La persona, o lo que fuera, tomó aire antes de hablar y alzó el rostro o al menos eso le daba entender el movimiento del sombrero ya que la sombra de éste no le permitía ver cara alguna.

.

.

- ¡Quiero venderle algo! – soltó, sin dejar ni un minuto de sujetar con esas pálidas manos la ropa del mercader.

.

.

Contrario a la euforia de ese pequeño ser, el hombre no estaba contento, ni un poco. Aquel último grito le había taladrado los tímpanos y crispado los nervios. Esa cosa tenía de voz lo que le faltaba de estatura y comenzaba a ser una molestia. No tenía tiempo para perder con semejante pordiosero, tenía un puesto que atender y mercancía que vender. Le miró de arriba abajo, observando detalladamente de nueva cuenta su vestimenta.

.

.

Alzó una ceja, ¿Estaría loco?, ¡¿Ese enano ni siquiera traía zapatos y así quería vender algo? O es que a acaso… ¿Intentaba robarle?

.

.

¡¿Robarle? ¡¿A Él?

.

.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre, se sacudió la tela de su ropa y cruzó los brazos en una postura amenazante. ¡Ja!, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, ese pordiosero lamentaría el momento en que se había atrevido a intentar engañarlo, no por nada era el líder de la caravana.

.

.

Vio al enano llevarse las manos al pecho, como si estuviera avergonzado. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de su pobre intento de hurto. El mercader se acercó al distraído ser y le sujetó del brazo, al menos le metería un susto para que no volviera. Con movimiento rápido le dio vuelta y lo estampó contra el anaquel sin soltarle el brazo.

.

.

- ¡Espere, No!

.

.

Mu estaba en serios problemas, ese no había sido la forma que había ideado para llamar la atención de la gente. Luchaba por soltarse pero sus pies resbalaban en la alfombra que servía de piso para al puesto, además el mercader era mucho más fuerte y alto, apenas le llegaba a la cintura. No entendía porque se había vuelto tan agresivo, él sólo quería venderla la flauta ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

.

.

Los extranjeros eran tan raros… y violentos.

.

.

El mercader le gritaba pero no comprendía ni una sola palabra, si es que esa forma de hablar contenía palabra alguna. Se preguntó si había la posibilidad de que lo estuviera maldiciendo en una lengua muerta o algo así. En un esfuerzo por comunicarse con el brabucón, el niño comenzó a hacer señas con la mano que tenía libre, golpeando el anaquel una y otra vez con el puño y con los dedos pero al parecer, el mercader no entendía nada.

.

.

- ¡Déjame en paz, viejo estúpido!- Mu estaba molesto, no tenía culpa de nada y sin embargo estaba siendo tratado como si hubiera hecho algo malo- ¡Que me sueltes idiota!

.

.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del sujeto. Aparte de intentar robar le insultaba ¿Quién demonios se creía?... decidido, el enano moriría bajo su puño.

.

.

Las personas pasaban de largo, sin preocuparse por ayudarle, acostumbrados a esa típica escena en el mercado. Mu pidió ayuda a un par de sujetos al percatarse de que el mercader sacaba de entre sus ropas una navaja, pero las personas le ignoraron cuchicheando entre ellas que los ladrones era una molestia.

.

.

Y ahí comprendió todo.

.

.

- ¡No soy un maldito ladrón! – le gritó y con toda la fuerza que le permitía su posición golpeó la cara del mercader.

.

.

Lamentablemente el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que le soltase pero si para molestar más a su abusivo adversario. Sintió que su cuerpo fue girado y tras la sombra de su sombrero sus ojos se cruzaron con la severa mirada del hombre. Retrocedió lo poco que el estante le permitía. Sin embargo recuperó rápido su valentía, el no era ningún cobarde y no se dejaría vencer por nadie y mucho menos por un sujeto gruñón.

.

.

Fue su turno de sorprender a su atacante y de un brinco se colgó de su cuerpo cayendo los dos al suelo. El golpe de los cuerpos y las cosas cayendo se escuchó hasta el fondo del puesto donde un chico dormía tranquilamente hasta que el violento ruido lo despertó cayendo de su improvisado lecho de telas que colgaban de un extremo a otro. Se levantó perezosamente del suelo decidido a saber quién era el causante de tanto alboroto.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Mu y el mercader se revolcaban por todo el puesto tirando cuanta cosa se encontrara en su camino. La navaja se había perdido bajo las cortinas rotas pero eso ya no era de que preocuparse, habían encontrado una mejor manera de ataque que consistía en un revoltoso Mu jalando el largo cabello azul y mordiendo el brazo del mercader a la vez que esté golpeaba la cabeza del niño con un pesado abanico.

.

.

Era una suerte que el sombrero de Mu no se hubiera caído, si eso sucediera era seguro que le causaría más problemas de los que ya tenía. En cambio, el mercader no podía creer la fuerza con la que lo mordían, ¡Con un demonio, ese enano tenía colmillos!

.

.

Golpeó con más fuerza la cabeza del niño pero algo bajo ese sombrero retenía los golpes, como un casco, o algo parecido, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no le doliera.

.

.

En un principio no se había dado cuenta pero al estar tan cerca del niño, descubrió dos pequeñas protuberancias que deformaban a un más el sombrero que tenía puesto. Parecían nacer a ambos lados de su cabeza y ser tan fuertes como para soportar su violento ataque. Intentó quitarle el sombrero pero un fuerte tirón de cabello por parte del niño se lo impidió.

.

.

Estuvo a punto de golpearle con un cojín que había caído en sus manos pero todos sus movimientos cesaron al ser mojados. Mu y el mercader temblaron ante el contacto del agua fría que les había caído encima.

.

.

- ¡Pero Camus, ¿Qué le haces a ese indefenso niño?- gritó el chico, dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al mayor con el balde que tenía en la mano.

.

.

- ¡Demonios Hyoga!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- le gritó Camus, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

.

.

- ¡Pues dándote tu merecido!- le contestó, dándole otro golpe.

.

.

- ¡Ya deja eso!- el mayor se puso de pie y le arrebató el balde de las manos, tirándolo hacia a un lado - ¡Por si no te das cuenta le estoy dando una lección a ese ladrón!

.

.

- ¡No soy ladrón!- reclamo Mu que en todo ese tiempo se había quedado callado observando como aquellos dos chicos discutían. Agradecía que al menos alguien estuviera de su parte, si ese tal Hyoga no hubiera aparecido su pelea se hubiera prolongado por mucho tiempo más. Pero se olvido de ello cuando reparó en el lenguaje en que hablaban los mercaderes - ¡Entiendo, entiendo lo que dicen!- exclamó asombrado.

.

.

- Claro ¿Por qué no entenderías?- preguntó curioso Hyoga.

.

.

- ¡Ese tipo me ha hecho creer que hablaba un idioma distinto y me ha atacado sin escuchar lo que le digo, como si no entendiera nada! ¡Mentiroso! – el niño fue retenido por Hyoga antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia Camus.

.

.

- ¡Espera, espera, tranquilo!- le pidió Hyoga alzándolo por los hombros. El niño pataleaba al aire tratando de zafarse. – Creo que ya se lo que está pasando aquí- dedujo, mirando acusadoramente a Camus.

.

.

- ¡Me maldijo en una lengua muerta! ¡Y me quiso cortar la mano!- acusó Mu.

.

.

- ¿Estás loco Camus?

.

.

- ¡Se llama Francés, estúpido!- respondió el aludido- Qué niño más ignorante… además ¿Qué tiene de malo? quería asustarle un poco y vaya que lo conseguí…- dijo enojando aún más a Mu que se movía frenético entre los brazos de Hyoga, lanzando patadas y golpes en un vano intento de arremeter contra el mayor.

.

.

Hyoga no tuvo más remedio que sentarlo sobre el anaquel que servía para recibir a los clientes, manteniendo sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Mu para que no brincara.

.

.

- Él suele hablar en su idioma natal para ignorar a las personas… – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo- a veces suele comportarse como un maldito engreído…pero es una buena persona, en serio…

.

.

- Y también es un gruñón… - Mu cruzó los brazos, aún enfadado pero más calmado.

.

.

- Sí, eso es cierto…- respondió Hyoga divertido por el comentario del menor. Sonrió y Mu también le respondió el gesto aunque el rubio no lo viera. Hyoga parecía una buena persona, contrario al mayor.

.

.

- Pues si las señoritas ya dejaron de insultarme, creo que ya es hora de que ese "inocente niño" se largue…- Camus movió los dedos acentuando la última frase – no quiero volver a verte hurgando por aquí, para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte…

.

.

- ¡Fuiste tú el que me atacó, yo sólo me estaba defendiendo! ¡Y por si no te ha quedado claro no soy ningún ladrón!

.

.

- Sí, claro…

.

.

- ¡No lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy, no lo soy!

.

.

- Hyoga, has que se calle o lo haré yo, su voz es insoportable – Camus se tapó los oídos a punto de lanzarle un cojín.

.

.

- No le hagas caso, solo actúa así porque quiere parecer rudo- el cojín fue a dar a la cabeza de Hyoga- Vamos Camus, es sólo un niño…además se que dice la verdad- respondió el rubio, palmeando la cabeza del niño, que volvía a calmarse y movía juguetonamente las piernas ante el gesto amistoso de rubio- ¿Y bien, a que has venido?, este lugar no es bueno para un niño como tú… ¿Te has perdido?- pregunto intentando mirar el rostro del niño pero sin conseguirlo.

.

.

- ¡Ah, es cierto!- Mu golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano, recordando su deber- Quiero venderles algo, por favor, es importante, debo llevar dinero a casa.

.

.

- Pues veamos la mercancía…- respondió Hyoga. Camus quiso objetar pero no deseaba seguir hablando con ninguno de ellos, así que se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a poner en orden su caótico puesto.

.

.

A Mu le resultaba ser más amable con Hyoga, él sí que era una buena persona, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien así en ese lugar. Mientras buscaba la flauta dentro de su bolso pensaba que sería genial tener un hermano mayor como él.

.

.

"_El abuelo me dejará tener un hermano mayor?"…-_pensó mientras la imagen del abuelo postrado en cama le oprimía el pecho.

.

.

- ¿Así que el enano también es vendedor, eh?, que sorpresas da la vida- se burló Camus a lo lejos mientras recogía las cosas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo. Si no fuera porque Hyoga le había visto pelear con el chiquillo, le echaría toda la culpa a él y le obligaría a pagar. Pero si eso pasaba su rubio aprendiz comenzaría con su larga cátedra de principios, respeto, bondad, empatía y todas esas estupideces que ni él ponía en práctica pero que a Camus le originaba un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Así que lo mejor era pasar por alto ese pequeño incidente y dejar las cosas como estaba, de todas maneras, no había sido una gran pérdida.

.

.

Sin embargo Mu le miró ofendido.

.

.

¿Qué le había dicho?

_._

_._

_Enano…_

.

.

- ¡No soy ningún enano! – al diablo con la cortesía, ese tipo se estaba burlado de él.

.

.

- ¿Ah, no?- Camus se acercó a los dos chicos y empujó con un solo dedo a Mu- eres tan pequeño que podría matarte de una pisada…pero, no quiero ensuciarme los zapatos.

.

.

- ¡Tengo 8 años, aún me falta crecer, tonto!

.

.

- ¿Qué dices?- se llevó una mano a la oreja- No entiendo el lenguaje de los e-n-a-n-o-s

.

.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Tú…tú…- que buen momento para quedarse sin insultos. Mu no estaba acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos, ni mucho menos a tratar con personas tan malhumoradas, a excepción de su abuelo, claro.

.

.

Pero no perdería contra ese tipo.

.

.

Hyoga suspiró cansando. Camus siempre presumía de ser muy maduro para tener 18 años pero en esos momentos era poco creíble. Podía ser realmente insoportable si se lo proponía. ¿Dónde quedaba el porte serio con el que solía andar?, parecía muy frío y hasta cierto punto distante pero tenía un genio de los mil demonios cuando se le enojaba.

.

.

- No te conocía ese lado tan infantil Camus… quien diría que el serio señor estuviera peleando con un niño de 8 años…

.

.

- ¡Cállate ayudante bueno para nada!- respondió enojado Camus- ¿De qué hablas? Que tú con 16 años sigues siendo tan ingenuo, por no decir idiota, para creer que Shun es una chica.

.

.

- ¡Ah, cállate, ya sé que es un chico!- gritó avergonzado el rubio.

.

.

- ¡Pero de qué manera te enteraste!- se burló Camus, recordando la vez en que Hyoga intentando cortejar a la dama había entrado sin avisar a la carreta donde vivía en el justo momento en que su futura novia se cambiaba de ropa, llevándose una inesperada sorpresa- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

.

.

- ¡Ya, deja de avergonzarme, además esta no es una conversación para un niño!- Hyoga le tapó los oídos a Mu, más que nada para que el niño no se enterase de la enorme vergüenza que había pasado. Pero el niño estaba concentrado en encontrar un nuevo insulto con el cual defenderse de los ataques de Camus.

.

.

De pronto sus ojos se toparon con una escultura de piedra.

.

.

- ¡Eso es!- dijo, señalando con un dedo hacia los cojines. Hyoga que quería dar por finalizada la bochornosa plática, puso atención a las palabras del niño y miró hacia donde apuntaba.

.

.

- Ah, es cierto, esa cosa me ha hecho tropezar, estuve a punto de caer, ¿Qué clase de descuidado sujeto le ha olvidado en medio del camino?... espero que no sea aquel que dice amar la limpieza y el orden en su lugar de trabajo… muy mal, muy mal…- Hyoga cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza negativamente en una forma demasiado teatral.

.

.

- ¡Fue culpa de él!- acusó Camus, señalando a Mu.

.

.

- Mu hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Camus, manteniendo la fija atención en la escultura. Quien la hubiera esculpido se había esmerado por hacerla ver atemorizante, parecía tan real con ese seño severamente fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un bufido.

.

.

- ¡Cejas de Tortuga!- gritó un victorioso Mu a su contrincante. Era indiscutible la semejanza entre esos dos, sólo le faltaba la argolla que la cabeza de piedra tenía colgada en la nariz para ser prácticamente iguales. Orgulloso de su descubrimiento, se cruzó de brazos, alzando levemente la cabeza.

.

.

Los mercaderes se miraron sin saber a qué se refería el chico. Eso no podía tratarse de un insulto ¿Verdad?, las tortugas no tienen pelo, mucho menos cejas. El mayor observó la escultura, comprendiendo de inmediato la situación.

.

.

Soltó una carcajada altanera, desconcertando a los dos chicos.

.

.

- Enano estúpido, ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un toro? – preguntó de una forma por demás burlesca, señalando la escultora - Pero que podía esperar de alguien como tú – soltó una nueva carcajada, mirándole con desprecio- encerrado al igual que todas estas personas en su propia pestilencia ¡Que van a saber sobre la diferencia entre una tortuga y un…

.

.

Un momento, el enano no…

.

.

Volvió su mirada hacia el toro, más precisamente en las gruesas pinceladas que señalaban el entrecejo… acaso se había atrevido a…

.

.

- Pues si se parecen, sus cejas son de igual de gruesas … - el ayudante del vendedor no estaba resultando ser tan buen ayudante y mucho menos con ese último comentario.

.

.

- ¿Verdad que si?

.

.

Ni Hyoga ni Mu prestaba atención al malhumorado Camus que les miraba como si quisiera apuñalarlos. El mayor no supo en qué momento el imbécil de su aprendiz y el enano ese se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos como para estar cómodamente sentados en los cojines, charlando –burlándose- sobre las semejanzas entre él y ese toro del infierno.

.

.

- ¿Has visto esos gusanos peludos?…esos que aparecen cuando la ciudad humedece.

.

.

- ¿Peludos has dicho?- el aprendiz se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo - ¡Ah, esos negros!, son tan raros, ¿Aquí hay?- preguntó interesado.

.

.

- ¡Claro, hay muchos, nos los comemos, son deliciosos!- respondía el niño, feliz de la vida.

.

.

- ¡Oh, me gustaría probarlos!

.

.

- ¿Sabes?- se acercó al chico, confidencialmente- las cejas de tu maestro se parecen a esos gusanos…

.

.

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

.

.

Los muy estúpidos… ¡Se estaban burlando de él, de Camus!... ¡Estaban muertos!

.

.

Tomó una lanza y la lanzó justamente en medio de los dos chicos, cortándoles la respiración y uno que otro cabello. Atemorizados, giraron hacia el mayor quien iba directamente hacia ellos, con las cejas, las gruesas cejas, hundidas en un gesto por demás terrorífico, decidido a estrangularlos.

.

.

El sonido de sus gargantas pasando saliva les produjo la sensación de vacío en el estómago.

.

.

- ¡Corre Hyoga! – fue lo último que le gritó a su nuevo amigo antes de salir corriendo del puesto, esquivando ágilmente jarrones, cuadros, almohadas y todo lo demás que el iracundo dueño le lanzaba con el fin de aplastarlo.

.

.

- ¡No te escaparás! – le amenazó, con la lanza de nuevo en sus manos.

.

.

- ¡Por aquí! – le indicó Hyoga alzando las paredes de su puesto enseñándole un escape.

.

.

- ¡Ah, traidor! – Camus estaba fuera de sus cabales, ¡Gritaba! ¡El nunca lo hacía! El niño había logrado lo que nadie, ni siquiera Hyoga con sus incesantes parloteos y eso si que era sacarle de quicio.

.

.

- Eres especial ¿Eh? – le dijo a Mu apenas logró darle alcance en su loca carrera, entre personas y puestos. ¡Ni loco se quedaba a solas con su maestro después de ese alboroto!, lo mejor era huir con el niño hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

.

.

Mu no respondió y siguió corriendo. En su carrera chocó contra una persona que acaba de comprar una cantidad considerable de explosivos, entre ellos unas cuantas granadas de mano que fueron a dar al suelo. El niño quiso disculparse pero el hombre lo empujó con tal fuerza que Mu fue a dar contra las puertas de una choza con una gran luminaria sobre la entrada.

.

.

Hyoga corrió hasta esconderse en un callejón. Exhausto por la carrera miró hacia la calle resguardado por las húmedas paredes de concreto y al ver que había perdido a Camus se dejó caer al suelo.

.

.

- Qué bueno que lo perdimos ¿No, Mu?- miró a su lado pero el niño no estaba- ¿Mu?

.

.

Por su parte el niño enfrentaba problemas aún más serios. El hombre que cargaba con los explosivos tomó una de las granadas y quitándole el seguro se la tiró.

.

.

- ¡Muérete peste!- le escuchó gritar mientras salía corriendo.

.

.

Al principio Mu no se había percatado de lo que había caído sobre sus piernas hasta que lo tomó entre sus manos.

.

.

- ¡Una granada!- gritó asustado - ¡Huyan!- advirtió a todo el tumulto de personas que se encontraban ahí. ¡Ese sujeto era un desquiciado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzar una granada con cientos de personas ahí?

.

.

La soltó y la granada rodó a unos cuantos metros de él, perdiéndose entre unas cajas de piedra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió las puertas de la choza, en un intento por advertir a la gente que se encontraba dentro y encontrar un refugio antes de que la granada explotara.

.

.

¡Una granada activa!- fue lo último que se escuchó en la zona antes de que una gran explosión convirtiera a una gran parte del mercado en caos y ruinas.

.

.

"_No hay nada de especial en mi"…_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ay, qué cosas ¿No?

.

.

Como que a Mu no le está yendo muy bien que digamos….

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

.

.

Ese Mu… ¿Acaso pasa por una racha de mala suerte?...ese chico debe hacer una limpia XD…primero Camus y después una granada…vaya que tiene un poquitín de mala suerte jejeje.

.

.

Pero al menos ha encontrado un buen amigo en Hyoga…que por cierto huyó dejándole solo a su suerte…hum… eso no traerá nada bueno…

.

.

Por cierto hay una especie de tortuga peluda XD…bueno, no precisamente tiene pelo en la cabeza ( y mucho menos en las cejas) pero se ve realmente puck su teñido y colorido corte verde. La especie es _Elusor macrurus, _es de Australia y está en peligro de extinción.

.

.

Aquí una foto de ella por si la quieren conocer, es linda XD:

.

.

.com/search?q=.com/2011/09/12/tortuga-con-peinado-punk/+tortuga+peluda&cd=9&hl=es&ct=clnk&gl=mx

.

.

En fin…

.

.

Espero que les haya agradado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

¡A cenar siiiiiiiiiiiii!

.

.


End file.
